Hyperchloesterolemia is known to be one of the prime risk factors for ischemic cardiovascular disease, such as arteriosclerosis. Cholesterol and other lipids are transported in body fluids by lipoproteins of varying density. The two lipoproteins carrying the majority of cholesterol in the blood are low-density lipoproteins (LDL) and high-density lipoproteins (HDL). The role of LDL is to transport cholesterol to peripheral cells outside the liver. LDL-receptors on a cell plasma membrane bind the LDL and allow for the entry of cholesterol into the cell. HDL may scavenge cholesterol in the tissues for transport to the liver and eventual catabolism. LDL levels are positively correlated with the risk of coronary artery disease while HDL levels are negatively related, and the ratio of LDL-cholesterol to HDL-cholesterol has been reported to be the best predictor of coronary artery disease. Thus substances which effectuate mechanisms for lowering LDL-cholesterol may serve as effective antihypercholesterolemic agents.
Mevacor.RTM. (lovastatin), now commercially available, is one of a group of very active antihypercholesterolemic agents that function by inhibiting the enzyme, HMG-CoA reductase. This inhibition limits cellular cholesterol biosynthesis and such inhibition elicits, as one of the homeostatic mechanisms within the cholesterol biosynthetic pathway, an increase in the number of LDL receptors. This increase in the number of LDL receptors leads to a decrease in LDL bound plasma cholesterol. Thus HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors act, through cellular homeostatic mechanisms, to increase LDL receptors with a consequent reduction in LDL-cholesterol and a resultant therapeutic antihypercholesterolemic effect.
It may be highly desirable if the synthesis of LDL-receptors could be regulated at the level of gene expression instead of or perhaps complementary to a regulation at the cellular level. This regulation would, by increasing the number of LDL receptors, allow for the lowering of LDL-cholesterol and thus provide a more effective treatment of hypercholesterolemia.
Such genetic regulation of LDL receptors could be provided by an inducer molecule which would bind to the LDL receptor gene repressor and thereby induce transcription by preventing the binding of the repressor to the operator. Alternatively, the inducer molecule could bind to a positive transcription factor and either prevent its interaction with a suppressor or promote its interaction with the transcription machinery to provide higher levels of transcription with reduced effects of repression. An inducer molecule might act at a step in transduction of the signal from oxysterols or cholesterol to reduce sterol feedback suppression, for example, by binding to a sterol receptor protein the inducer could prevent sterol binding. The inducer might act at a specific site on the DNA to promoter LDL receptor transcription and/or reduce sterol suppression, or it may act to stabilize the LDL receptor mRNA. A regulatory inducer molecule might instead effect interaction of translation proteins to promote increased translation of the LDL receptor mRNA either by binding to a protein which directly interacts with the LDL receptor mRNA or by binding to a protein involved in sterol suppression.
The present invention provides an inducer of the LDL receptor gene which has as its utility a novel approach to the treatment of hypercholesterolemia.